It's Snowing
by fireneko33
Summary: Christmas in the Feudal Era. hope you like


It's Snowing.

By fireneko33

Kagome jumped through the well as usual. She had been gone for almost a week now.

This time was for a different reason than school work.

It was nearing Christmas. She had known exactly what to get everyone in their group, including the three new members who had joined them to help defeat Naraku.

For Sango, she'd gotten her a black and pink leather outfit, that was exactly like her fighting suit.(Besides that, leather made great armor.)

For Kaede, she'd gotten her twenty boxes of herbs, seeds, and spices.

For Shippo, she'd gotten him a bag of candy, and a coloring book with crayons.

For Rin, she'd gotten a beautiful doll and several bunches of silk roses, tulips, daisies, marigolds, and other flowers.

For Miroku, she bought a camera and a book called "Pick-up Lines for Dummies."

For Jaken, she got him a pair of earmuffs and a scarf.

For Sesshomaru, she got him a beautiful caligraphy set, along with four bottles of ink.

Shopping for Inuyasha had been extremely hard, so she finally settled on a crate of Chicken Ramen, and a cute stuffed white puppy that had a red sweater on it.

As soon as she got through the well, Shippo pounced on her.

"Kagome! You're back! Inuyasha was being a bully to me again!" he whined.

"I'll make sure he won't be mean to you again." Kagome placated the kit. "Now let's all get back to Kaede's so everyone can open their gifts."

"Right! I hope you like mine." said Shippo.

Later as everyone finished eating, Kagome distributed her gifts to the others, while the others did the same.

Sango had loved her present, same as Shippo, Rin, Miroku, and surprisingly, Jaken and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had started on the ramen right away, and then tucked the puppy into his sleeping mat stealthily.

Kagome herself recieved a blue and white kimono from Sesshomaru, a bracelet from Jaken, a small pressed flower from Rin, a bag of healing herbs from Kaede, a pair of sandals from Miroku, a beautiful bow and quiver of arrows from Sango, and a rose that Shippo had made with his fox magic.

Inuyasha had just started towards her with his gift in his hands, when the door to the hut had opened.

Kikyo then stepped inside.

"You there, Kagome. Come outside with me for a moment. I wish to speak with you." she said.

"Can I trust you not to kill me or try to hurt me in any way?" Kagome asked warily.

Kikyo nodded, and stepped outside. Kagome followed her. The two mikos walked just past the gates of the shrine where Kikyo had been lain to rest.

"I wish to give you two things, Kagome. The Shikon no Tama shards that are in my possesion, and the part of the soul that I stole from you to live again. Do not forget to tell Inuyasha of your feelings for him. He feels the same way as you." said Kikyo.

Then she placed the Shikon shards into Kagomes hands and hugged Kagome. As Kagome was hugged by Kikyo, she felt her soul returning to her. At the same time, she felt Kikyo's body go limp in her arms, and caught the dead miko before she fell to the ground.

Kagome picked up Kikyo's body, walked into the shrine, placed her on the ground, and then purified the remains. She placed Kikyo's ashes into a urn, and started back to the hut.

When she got in, she gave the urn to Kaede, who nodded and put it aside.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha. "Can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Kagome nodded and followed him outside. Inuyasha crouched down, and Kagome got onto his back.

Inuyasha took her to the Goshimbu (God Tree) and jumped to his favorite branch.

"Here. Open it. Then tell me what you think." he said.

Kagome opened it. Inside was a note, and two gold rings. She read the note first.

'When you first arrived here, you accepted me for who I am. I did not realize that you, who had seemed so annoying, would be the one that I would love for all eternity. Marry me Kagome, be my mate, and have my pups, because I love you. Inuyasha.'

Kagome put the smaller ring on her finger, and then she put the larger ring on his finger.

"Yes. I will be your mate and wife, and the mother of your pups." Kagomesaid softly. Then she kissed him.

They went back to Kaede's hut and announced that they were now mates.

Everyone congradulated the couple, and then Miroku groped Sango.

"PERVERT!"

WHAM!

"Stupid perverted monks. When will they ever learn?" said Sango.

THE END

So, what did you think? this was my first one shot fic. Please R&R


End file.
